Arieta
by Hiarashi
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I choose growlanser 2 since I am so obsessed with it. Lots of mystic in this, and romance WeinArieta,HansCharlone.
1. Chapter 1

Author's comments: This is my first fanfic so excuse any mistakes I make, please. However, it is not my first story. I have had many things published so if anyone thinks I have no experience writing they are wrong. I have always been a big growlanser 2 fan, so that's why I choose to do a story on that. Enjoy !

Chapter 1- The dream 

_Wein: Arieta! Open your eyes! _

_The girl did not respond. It was obvious what had happened._

_Wein: Arieta! Arieta!_

_Unknown voice: Keep your promise._

_Wein: What?_

_Unknown voice: You must keep your promise, Wein._

_Wein: Who are you? Where are you?_

_Unknown voice: Entwine our souls together. Make our hearts as one._

_Wein: As...one..._

_A bright light began to shine in front of the boy's eyes, blinding and suffocating him at the same time._

_Wein: Can't...breathe..._

_Girl's voice: Captain! Captain!_

_Wein: That voice...Charlone?_

_Girl's voice: Captain!_

Wein sat up, his face broken in sweats. He looked up only to find the worried faces of his two comrades staring back at him.

Hans: Well jeez! It's about time you got up!

Charlone: Captain, what's the matter?

Wein: Huh? What makes you think something is the matter?

Charlone: You were screaming before we woke you.

Wein put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

Wein: It doesn't matter. It was only a bad dream, that's all.

Hans: Well if THAT'S all it was, then come on Chief! If we don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast.

He skipped out merrily, Wein kicked off the covers and stood up.

Wein: Honestly, Hans can be such a glutton sometimes don't you think so Charlone? …Charlone? What's the matter?

She just stared back at him with a worried look on her face.

Charlone: Are you sure you're okay?

Wein: I'm fine, really Charlone. There's no need to worry.

Charlone: Captain…(blushes) If there's anything you need to talk about I'm always…

Wein: (sighs) Charlone…I told you I'm fine. Now, let's catch up to Hans, before he gets himself lost in the headquarters' hallway again.

End of Chapter One 

Author's comments: So I hope my first fanfic got off to a good start. I really don't want to get in trouble for any mistakes. I knew someone who got kicked off for something as small as grammer errors so I'm trying to be very careful. I hope you all look forward to more.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors comments: Okay…here it is again. After this, I might be a little slower at updating it. I really hope this story keeps going though.

_Chapter 2- The calling_

_Hans: Uh…I forget. Where exactly are we going again?_

_Both Wein and Charlone spun around to face a confused looking Hans who was kicking up dirt on the path behind them._

_Charlone: (Sigh) Since you're of SOOO low intelligence, then the average human being; I'll tell you in the most uneducated manner that I possibly can._

_Hans: Hey! That sounded like an insult to me!_

_Charlone: We're heading for Starkberg so that I can visit my family._

_Hans: Hey, great! Maybe I can make a stop down over at the orphanage to see my brothers!_

_Wein: I didn't know you had any brothers Hans?_

_Hans shifted nervously and began to rub his finger under his nose._

_Hans: Well…they're not really my brothers. I just kinda like to think of 'em like that. Ya know, since I don't know exactly who my family is and all._

_Wein heard Charlone suck in her breath. He turn towards her and saw a very sad expression on her face._

_Wein: ("And here I thought she didn't care about Hans.")_

_Charlone: We should get going, Captain. We might want to be there before nightfall, otherwise "the runt" might not have much time to visit after we leave my house._

_Hans: Wait a minute! Who says we're going to you're place first!_

_Charlone: It was my idea, therefore, I choose the first location._

_Hans: Well why don't we let Wein choose! He is the leader ya know!_

_Charlone: (sighs) Captain, could you please explain to this RUNT the reason why I'm the one……..(gasp)_

_Wein had already vanished from their party, and was making a charge for the woods._

_Charlone: Captain! Wait!_

_Hans: Chief! We're ya going!_

_They both dashed off after him, bolting endlessly in that direction until to their knowledge, from what it appeared, he was out of sight. They both slowly came to a halt...trying to catch their breaths._

_Hans: I wonder what sent him off in such a hurry?_

_Charlone looked up and off in the direction they had previously been following him in._

_Charlone: ("Captain…Wein…whatever is troubling you?") _

End of Chapter 2 

_Authors comments: I hope you guys are enjoying this. If you are… please review, I really could use it. I'll try to update as fast as I can, I am a college student so it isn't easy. However, I don't want my story to fall apart, I like it too much. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's comments: Okay, here it is finally. This chapter is very confusing so pay close attention, but it's what you've been waiting for! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- The Vision 

Wein stopped to catch his breath. He placed his hand on his chest, hoping it would aid the hard breathing that followed.

_Wein: ("That couldn't have been her just now! But it looked just like her! Never could I mistake those eyes for any other than…")_

_He gasped when up ahead he spotted the same blue aura he had been following began to light up again. It adorned around the silhouette of the shape of a young girl, yet it vanished before he could even began to think of identifying whom it was. He swallowed in a large gulp of air and began to race in the direction he'd seen it._

_Wein: ("Arieta…Arieta...is that really you, Arieta?")_

_He charged through all the bushes and branches that blocked his path, not even thinking once about the cuts and scraps that were slowly beginning to settle in on his soft flesh. He yanked back the last of the branches in front of him to reveal a small glimmering pond that blocked his path. It shimmered with an unnatural light._

_Wein: Arieta?_

_He leaned over the pond's edge. Cupping his hands, he slowly dipped them into the water, disturbing the liquid glass with his unclean hands. He splashed the cold water amongst his sweaty brow. He slowly cast his gaze back down at the pond._

_Wein: (" I've never seen water of a pond so clear before! It's almost as if I could just reach straight to the bottom without a worry of anything dirty. I wonder how long this has been here?")_

_Just at that moment, the blue aura began to emerge again; rising itself from the water. Wein looked up to the middle of the pond. He began to see the silhouette appear again and take shape upon the water's surface._

_Wein: What is that!_

_He stood up abruptly. The began to shimmer so brightly that it nearly blinded him. He shielded what he could with his hand, but that wasn't enough to stop the bleeding pain he was beginning to feel swim through his eyes. _

_Unknown voice: Wein…._

_Wein pressed his palms as hard as he could against his eyes. He was too focussed on the pain to realize that he was being called._

_Unknown voice: Wein…!_

_The voice began to sound more urgent that before. He couldn't sustain his curiosity anymore. He had to know who would cry to him with such urgency. He slowly began to unveil his eyes, only to find…_

_Wein: Arieta…_

_Now that he could see, he realized the light wasn't that bright at all. In fact, it had become soothing, in some way. Trembling and shaking, he began to approach the girl who identically resembled his deceased friend._

_Wein: Arieta…? Is that really you, Arieta?_

_Arieta: Oh Wein! It's been so long!_

_She extended out a thin wrist, beckoning him to come to her._

_Wein: It has………_

_He slowly began to walk out towards her. Wading through the water as he made his way over. However, had he not even reached her when all of a sudden the atmosphere began to change. All the colors around him began to fade and everything began to grow dark. He looked back up at Arieta in confusion, who had a very distraught look upon her face._

_Arieta: Wein…what about the promise you made to me?_

_Wein: What promise, Arieta?_

_Arieta: Oh Wein, you have forgotten, haven't you? _

_Slowly, she began to fade away with the rest of the colors into the darkness._

_Wein: Arieta! Wait! Don't go! I don't understand! What promise!_

_He began to chase after her, tripping and falling in the run. He looked up to see if he could even see a glimpse of her beautiful figure. _

_Wein: Arieta! ARIETA!_

_He felt his head began to swim from the stress. Slowly, he allowed himself to fall into the blackness._

_Wein: Arieta………._

End of Chapter 3 

Author's comments: Okay, so they didn't exactly have a full romantic moment, but keep reading and I promise it will get better. Love does take time, ya know. Not to mention, I already have the whole thing mapped out in my mind so please…for the sake of the story, keep reading and review too!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's comments: Now you might start to see more relationships blossoming. But as I said before, love takes time. So please be patient with my story.

_Chapter 4- Unconscious _

_Hans:…And that's what happened!_

_Charlone: We're really thankful that we ran into you when we did, Xenos!_

_Xenos: (chuckles) Actually, it is Karene whom you should really be thanking. If she had not been with me, there would not be one here whom was able to nurse Wein when he needed it._

_Karene looked up from Wein to Xenos. She blushed and began to nervously twist a dry dab cloth in her hands._

_Karene: It's alright, really. It's my job seeing as I'm the one here who's capable of doing it. Besides…_

_She looked from Wein, whom was fast asleep on the inn's cot, to Hans and Charlone, whom were standing side-by-side like dumbfounded soldiers._

_Karene:…I owe so much to you all._

_The door of the room opened and in walked in Carmaine. _

_Xenos: Ah, Carmaine, so what have you been up to?_

_Carmaine: Nothing much. I see the same goes for you as well?_

_He nodded towards the unconscious Wein who lay fast asleep on the cot._

_Hans: Um…he's…um…er…uh…_

_Charlone: We found him like this._

_Carmaine turn towards her with a look mixed with interest and confusion._

_Charlone: The Captain…lately, he's been so…so…_

_He voice had started to crack so it became hard for her to finish her sentence. Hans began to clear his throat loudly and started to speak._

_Hans: You should have seen it Carmaine! One minute he was totally normal and the next…BOOM! He, like, totally went berserk! _

_Carmaine: (nods slowly) I see… Do you have any idea when he will be waking up?_

_Hans: Well, the Chief's very strong! I'm sure he'll be waking up anytime…_

_Karene: With his condition, I believe it to be a good 12 hours._

_Xenos: In other words, not until daybreak then?_

_Karene: To what it looks like, yes._

_Carmaine: I see…….._

_Karene turn towards Carmaine._

_Karene: I'm terribly sorry, I knew you had wished to speak with him._

_Carmaine: Don't apologize, nothing can change what has happened here._

_Hans: Ohhhhh……NO, NO, NO! NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO!_

_Charlone: (deep, loud sigh) That means we have to wait until tomorrow to ask him what happened._

_Carmaine: Might I ask exactly what you were all doing in the woods?_

_Charlone: (sigh) I wanted to go visit my family, but I see that won't be happening anytime soon._

_Hans turn toward her with a smile._

_Hans: Aww…cheer up, Charlo! I'm sure when the Chief wakes up tomorrow, we can still head out!_

_Charlone turn towards him, the lively smile that lit his face up raised her spirits a bit. Somehow, she began to feel her broken heart mend a little. However, she'd rather die than tell him that._

_Charlone: I don't want your sympathy Runt, nor do I need it! I know I will go see them tomorrow, because the Captain promised me!_

_Hans' smile began to slowly fade away._

_Hans: I'm sorry, Charlo. I was just trying to cheer you up, jeez!_

_Xenos: Not meaning to interrupt, but if you two have no where to stay, you are welcome here. I will pay for the inn room if you are in need of it._

_Charlone: (sigh) That would be nice…_

_Carmaine: Well, since Wein won't be up until daybreak. I guess I'll head out._

_Xenos: So soon? There is room for you too as well, Carmaine. _

_Carmaine: I have some urgent business to attend to. I don't have the time to wait until he wakes up._

_Karene: Then…you're leaving?_

_She looked up at him in sadness, Carmaine blushed and began to clear his throat._

_Carmaine: When he does wake up, tell him that I stopped by and that I wish to speak with him. He can find me up at Starkberg._

_Xenos: Very well, we'll let him know._

_Carmaine walked out, shooting one last look at Karene before he left. She blushed and looked down at her feet. No one seem to catch this except for one person, Hans._

_Hans: Boy! The Chief is sure gonna be disappointed that he missed all this action! Carmaine and Karene…who would've known!_

End of Chapter 4 

Author's comments: How is it so far? Please keep reviewing my readers. I really am trying my hardest you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Confusion

(Author's comments: I see I confused my readers, I hope this chapter will make up for the confusion and explain things a bit. Sorry about that, I tend to have a lot of details to my stories but tend to forget to put it all down.)

_Wein sat up abruptly._

_Wein: Ugh, my head. Where am I? What happened?_

_A sweet, sugary, voice began to respond to his aloud questioning._

_Karene: You're awake! That's good! Your friends were really worried about you, you know._

_He blinked in confusion._

_Wein: Karene? ("I thought she lived in Grandshell, but that's in Rolandia? Then what is she doing here?")_

_She interrupted his thoughts._

_Karene: At this point, you must be terribly confused. Xenos and I were making our way to Clain Village to visit an old acquaintance of his when we ran into all of you. Naturally, with you being in the condition you were in at the time, we brought you to Clain with us._

_Wein: Clain? I thought we were heading for Starkberg? Why did we…?_

_("**Was it because I saw Arieta?")**_

_His eyes flickered and he went silent. She looked at him in concern._

_Karene: Is something wrong?_

_Wein: Where are Hans and Charlone?_

_At that point, they had already entered the room. Seeing Wein in bed, forehead covered in sweat, and clinging to the sheets as if they were his lifeline caused Charlone to wince and look away._

_Hans: We're right here Chief! What's up?_

_He looked up at them in distraught, with a look as if his whole life at that moment depended on them._

_Wein: You saw her, right?_

_They both looked at eachother in confusion then looked back at him._

_Hans: Saw who, Chief?_

_Wein: Arieta! She was in the forest, remember! Who else do you think I would be chasing!_

_At that point, the room went silent. No one dare make eye contact with Wein. Karene, not wanting to be there at that time, decided it'd be best to excuse herself._

_Karene: I should go and see what my brother is up to. He's probably somewhere around the village._

_She immediately stood up and darted out the door without another word. This left six pairs of tense-looking wild eyes staring all at one-another._

_Wein: Come on guys! Don't you remember!_

_Hans: Umm…Chief…?_

_Wein: You saw her too, right Hans?_

_He turn toward Hans who staggered back in confusion._

_Wein: Charlone? (Turns to her)_

_Charlone cast her eyes downward, then slowly began to look up._

_Charlone: Captain…don't you remember? She's dead. She died when we fought Gevas. That was over a year ago._

_Hans: Yeah that was before our fight with that Max guy remember? When he…when he…_

_Wein:…When he became possessed by the mask…_

_Wein's eyes went hazy for a moment, and then he slowly regained his full consciousness. He looked back up at them._

_Wein: Then what…did I see?_

_Hans: (shrugs) You tell us Chief._

_Wein furrowed his brow for a moment, then stood up._

_Wein: In any case, we should thank Xenos and Karene; and let them know we're leaving. We still have to get to Starkberg so Charlone can see her family._

_Hans: Oh! And me! Don't forget about my stop at the orphanage!_

_Wein: (chuckles) I haven't forgotten Hans. Well, let's be off then._

_Charlone: Right away, Captain! (Smiles)_

_Hans: Aye, Aye, Chief! (Salutes)_

_They all began to march out the door, single file. As they were exiting, Wein began to become lost in thought. _

_Wein: ("Why am I seeing and dreaming of Arieta? Why me? Why now?")_

(Author's comments: I hope that cleared things up a bit. If not, let me know what I'm missing. This isn't a children's book though, I'm not gonna write in preschool format! Just to let you know.)

_End of Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Outburst**

(Author's comments: well it's been a while since I updated this story, I doubt I improved much since I haven't been writing much. But anyway, I decided to go to original text and not fancy it up so much unless it's another Arieta encounter or someone's thoughts. Btw, so I don't stretch the page much s will represent most actions okay. Now, I shall continue.)

Hans: pants Wait, slow down guys…I need a rest!

Charlone: spins around Oh don't tell me your tired?

Hans: Of course I am! We've been walking all day!

Charlone: We're almost to Starkberg, we don't have time to rest!

Hans: I have a better idea! How about we sit down and have a picnic with the lunch that Karene made us for the trip? At least we can get a little bit of rest, and that good food won't go to waste.

Wein: Sorry Hans, but I'm gonna have to agree with Charlone on this one. We should keep moving before it gets to dark to see. It's already getting late, chances are good neither of you may get to make your visit today.

Hans widened his eyes and Charlone spun back around to face Wein. Both knights showing expressions mixed with confusion and shock.

Charlone: Why not? We can stay at my place when we get there can't we?

Hans: Chief…it's hardly noon. Why do ya think were not gonna make it until late?

Wein sucked in his breath. He didn't want them to know the real reason behind his decision. All he wanted to do when they got to Starkberg was rest. And not sleep rest either, just relax and try to clear his mind from…her. Arieta had been haunting his thoughts and dreams now 27/7. He needed some serious time to think before he went totally crazy.

Hans: Chief…?

Charlone: Captain…?

He looked up startled. He hadn't realized he had been studying the ground so intently. He hadn't even heard his teammates call him a few times. They were already a few feet ahead of him. Charlone's face crossed with concern.

Charlone: Captain…are you, alright?

He immediately attempted to pull himself together before answering. He could not let his comrades see him confused and depressed like this. He had to figure out exactly why he was so bothered about Arieta's coming back…er…absence to presence…or whatever was going on. It was emotionally confusing and it just wasn't logical.

Wein: smiles I'm fine Charlone. Please do not worry about me. I'm just a little tired is all.

Hans quirked an eyebrow in his direction at that comment.

Hans: You slept all day yesterday Chief. Are you sure you're…?

At this point Wein had lost it. His friends were treating him like a kid who was still lost in his own imaginary world. He couldn't take them talking to him as if he was under them. Last he checked he was THEIR leader, and a very fair one at that.

Wein: Forget it Hans, forget I said anything! About not feeling well, about it being late, about Arieta…

Charlone: Is that what this is about Captain? Arieta? She is dead Wein, and none of us can bring her back. I'm sure you miss her, but if you need someone to talk to…

Wein: THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT ARIETA!

His outburst caused Charlone to cringe. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Charlone: I'm sorry Captain, I was just concerned for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm really sorry I…

Wein: FORGET IT CHARLONE! sighs just…dry your tears and let's get going before I faint from exhaustion.

Wein began to walk a few steps ahead of the others, leaving in his tracks a confused Hans and hurt Charlone. She began to shake from the after-cry when she felt a lean arm come around her shoulders. She stiffened; knowing it could only be one other person.

Hans: You okay, Charlo?

As much as she hated him crowding her as such. She stole a quick glance at him out of curiosity. She quickly looked away puffing her cheeks in frustration, trying to fight the blush that was making its way across her face. He wore a look of concern, a look that she rarely saw on Hans but more on Wein.

Charlone: _No! I will not compare the two! He is much better looking then this runt!_

She immediately removed his hand and shooed him away a few feet from her.

Charlone: I'm fine! The last thing I need is help from a runt like you!

Expecting him to jump to his own defense, she was taken aback when all he did was smile and shrug it off.

Hans: Whatever, Charlo. But the next time you need a shoulder to cry, don't come to me.

She scoffed causing him to snicker.

Charlone: _When would **I **need a shoulder to cry on?_

End of Chapter 6

(Author's comments: I think I'll end this chapter right about there. I can't really think of any other way to continue it without crossing Starkberg territory. I would love to say "I thank all my reviewers, but I rarely get any so please PLEASE review. But hey, at least I finally dropped some Charlone x Hans hints ne? They're my favorite couple. I also think I'm gonna do a little one-sided Charlone x Wein in here too, just to make it more interesting. )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Arrival**

(Author's comments- okay this chapter may not be very long but it's the in between that links to the part where I've been trying to get forever. So, here goes.)

Charlone: Captain, is it all right if we stay at the Claudius estate for tonight? I really do miss home…

Wein turned to face her. They had just arrived in Starkberg and it was already late afternoon. He knew how badly his comrades wanted to see their families, that was the whole point of the journey to Starkberg, but he needed rest.

Wein: Charlone…I'm not sure if that's such a…

Charlone: Captain! You promised! You said I could visit first! Why can't we stay their and make a trip to the Runt's home in the morning! I don't understand!

She looked at him upsettingly; Wein just tightened his eyes shut. He didn't want to outburst again. Charlone had always been very pushy which is why he usually kept quiet around her to avoid getting her worked up in anyway, however, it was very hard under the circumstances.

Wein: sighs Charlone…I would like to, I really would but I just am very confused right now. If you could just give me one night at the inn, maybe then tomorrow we can…

Charlone: SHE'S DEAD CAPTAIN! THERE'S NOTHING **TO **BE CONFUSED ABOUT! YOU WERE JUST IMAGINING IT ALL! SHE'S DEAD WEIN, SHE'S DEAD!

Wein: You have no right to talk to me that way, Charlone! Regardless of the situation I am still your Captain!

Hans: Chief…

Wein&Charlone: Hans, don't but in!

Hans: uh…okay…

Wein: I'm the Captain and have chosen our destination to be the Starkberg inn. We can visit tomorrow.

She opened her mouth ready to protest, but Wein continued.

Wein: Or maybe not at all! So please…

He softened his expression for the moment, looking almost ready to break down. Then he continued in somewhat of a whisper.

Wein: Please give me some time, just enough to realize what is going on. I promise you can visit them tomorrow. turns to Hans You as well Hans.

With the painful tired expression he carried, Charlone could not stay angry with him they made their way to the inn in silence.

Charlone: _Maybe he is telling the truth. Why would he make such a thing up? But then, why is she back?_

End of Chapter 7 

(Author's comments- I'm terribly sorry for that sorry excuse of a chapter. I was hoping to get close to the climax by now. I'm hoping to bring Arieta back in physical form by the next chapter, if not at least the one after. So sorry . ;; )


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Her Voice**

(Author's comments- I made this chapter longer on purpose so I could get to the important stuff. Thanks for reading anyone, I know I can be confusing at points but like I said this is my first and I hope to improve in the future perhaps I should try something more popular such as Zelda ; well enough of my rambling, here goes)

Hans waltzed out of the inn's restroom in a cotton cream-colored robe. He felt like he was dancing on stars. Never in a long time had he felt so clean. He came into the room with a widened smile, his smile faded, however when he saw the two glum faces which met his gaze.

Hans: _Oh…great…they're still mad at eachother. Man, I really got to get some new comrades, like…happy ones._

Charlone: Do you have to come in wearing **that**?

Hans: What's wrong with wearing a bathrobe after you bathe, Charlo? I figured if anyone would understand it would be a rich girl like yourself?

Charlone: IN FRONT OF A LADY? I THINK NOT! I DOUBT YOU'RE EVEN WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH THERE?

Hans: smirks You took to notice that much? Your gonna make me blush Charlo!

Charlone: You are so vulgar!

They both turned around to see what Wein was up to. He had his back to them and seem to become very interested in gazing out the window. Hans seated himself at the edge of one of the two beds next to Charlone. He turn to her and lowered his voice to a whisper.

Hans: Has he been there the whole time?

Charlone: nods Ever since we got here.

Hans looked back up at Wein with a worried expression upon his face.

Hans: Chief…you okay?

He just shrugged without turning to face him. Giving them enough acknowledgement to know that he heard but was too distraught to reply. He had been thinking about Arieta. (obviously) How he could not get her words out of her head. Promise? He knew he broke his promise, but it was so long ago. Was she still upset about it? That can't be, it wasn't like the Arieta he knew. The Arieta he knew was so forgiving, why would she…?

Wein: I'm all right I guess.

Charlone: You should sleep Captain.

He sighed. He knew she was right. If he stayed up he would only end up thinking about this more, thus making himself tired the next day. He spun around to face them, a sad smile crossing his face.

Wein: You're right Charlone, blow out the lights and let us all get some sleep. Hans, this bed over here is where I'm sleeping. I doubt you'd want to sleep with Charlone?

He smiled a little more broadly, yet you could still see sadness in his eyes even as he joked. Hans smirked back, ready to try to lighten the mood.

Hans: As long as she doesn't kick me at night. I would be fine.

Charlone: Very funny…I'd rather die then have you near the same bed as me.

He just shrugged and got up and danced over to the other side of the room where the other bed was. Charlone sighed; double-checked to make sure they were settled, then blew out the candles throughout the room. Wein tensed his eyes tight and waited for sleep to come. It would not. He tossed and turned a few times, he even sat up and would prop his pillow. He could feel Hans shift whenever he began to make a lot of commotion. He knew if he kept this up, no one would sleep. He found a comfortable breathing pattern, laid on his back with his hands folded across his chest, and relaxed his body. He slowly shut his eyes.

Wein: _Much better, I'm actually starting to feel more relaxed too. I have been tense all day haven't I? I should apologize to them both tomorrow for how I behaved. _

He settled in, relaxing himself a bit more inhaling and taking in everything around him. The softness of the pillows, Hans rutty fake shampoo smell, the way his own breathing pattern was, the sweet sound of crickets outside and how they chimed so well with the girl's voice.

_**Girl's Voice…**_

Wein sat up in a panic. He was sure that's what he was hearing. A young girl was singing right outside. He could feel a lump in his throat and his heart was thumping so fast it made him tremble and feel dizzy. Still no matter how tense he was, or how still he held the singing never got softer or louder...nor did it stop. It stayed the same volume and held the same ghostly pitch.

Wein: _Oh God, please don't let that be what I think it is._

He knew he wouldn't get anywhere by just sitting there. He had to look. He stole a glance at Hans, who was still beside him fast asleep. He was tempted to wake him so as not to go alone but he knew it would be unfair to Hans if he lost sleep just because he was going crazy. Slowly he rose from the bed and snatching up his scythe, which was leaned against the wall by his bedside, he approached the threatening window. He pulled back the curtain and cast his gaze to the ground below. He sucked in his breath, his eyes fighting to blink but were to transfixed on the sight that was placed before him. Arieta, or what looked like Arieta, was standing below, eyes closed, hands folded before her pouring her heart out in song. The moon cast a light upon her, which allowed her beautiful face to glow, however, it glowed with a pale shine. She finished her song and looked up at him, a smile grazed her lips and she mouth something to him, something that was perfectly obvious to know what it was.

Arieta: Wein

He instantly began to open the window when he noticed her expression turn to worry then she began to flee from the inn and towards the south path woods.

Wein: NO WAIT! ARIETA!

He unhitched the lock on the window and began to force it open when he felt slender arms encircle around him in attempts to stop him. He heard a small whimper and a small cracking voice began to speak.

Charlone: Captain…stop. Please stop this. You're scaring me, Captain.

He stiffened when he felt the back of his shirt began to dampen. It never occurred to him until that moment how the other Charlone or Hans must feel. He had been cold, true, but he had also bottled himself up ever since this happened. For a moment he let it happen. He let himself relax as her arms encircled around him, but thoughts of Arieta kept interrupting. It was obvious to him now.

He wasn't ready to let go. He wanted Arieta back, and he intended to take this opportunity to get her back.

Wein: Charlone…stay with Hans.

He felt her tense and her arms tightened around him. He grabbed her wrists firmly and yanked them away, causing another whimper to occur from her.

Wein: Stay with Hans. I will find Arieta, and then, I'm going to bring her back here with me.

Charlone: Wein! Wait!

He snatched at his scythe, and used it to jar the window open and leapt out from the second story. Charlone ran to the window edge calling his name until he vanished from sight. Hearing all the commotion, Hans finally stirred enough to wake. See this, he ran over to Charlone's side.

Hans: What's going on? Where's the Chief? Charlo?

Instead of answering, she threw herself in Hans' arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

**End of Chapter 8**

(Author's comments- okay, not quite still where I wanna be, but it's pretty far. I think I might just be at the peak of the climax too…if a climax is what I think it is then ya. It's very hard to write when one has flies always buzzing around the house but I try. Anyways, until next time. Hopefully I can make Wein and Arieta finally find eachother again, and her give an explanation on what the heck is she doing here. Also, I might want to add that this does contain slight Wein x Charlone which wasn't intended but just happened anyway.)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: dead…this story's dead…or it might as well be…that is, until now…mwwhahahahahahaha!

* * *

"Charlo?"

Hans bit his lip roughly and as he tried his best to hold and rock the sobbing girl in his arms.

_How the heck am I suppose to handle this? What would Wein say to her at a time like this? Come on Hans, think!_

"Listen, Charlo…"

He pushed her back a bit and brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"What's up…you can tell me, you know?"

She sucked in her breath and wrapped her arms around herself while staring up at the ceiling. After a few moments she let out a shaky sigh and turned her puffy red eyes to face him.

"The Captain…the Captain is…he…"

"He…?"

"HE LEFT ME!"

She broke into another fit of sobs and threw herself in his arms once more. Hans didn't know what to think at that point.

"He left us both Charlo. There's not much we can do if he really thinks that girl's out there…"

"NO!"

She pulled back again, her face in an angry frown now.

"NO HANS! He left ME! I….I did everything I could, but….but he still chose her. Even though I…"

She cast her gaze down at her hands. Hans scooted in a bit at this.

"What are you talking about? Charlo…?"

"I can't help it, I…Oh Hans, I care deeply for him! I care for Wein!"

She threw herself for the third time that night in his arms sobbing like crazy. Hans felt like something had dropped heavily into his stomach.

"You…care for him?" He repeated in barely a whisper.

Instead of responding she merely nodded. Hans closed his eyes tightly.

He couldn't figure out why but for some reason her words had hurt him.

* * *

"Arieta! Arieta! Arietaaaaa!!!"

Wein pushed himself pass through the bushes and kept going in a straight arrow, despite being cut and tripping to the ground a few times only to get up and ignore the newly attained scrapes.

But it didn't matter now….

All that matter was finding her…

Finding Arieta…

He stopped. He recognized this spot. Had he been going in circles? He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Arieta!! Where are you Arieta!! Please! Please answer me!! Arieta!!"

He dropped his hands at his sides. Was it really true? Had he really just been following a hallucination? He shook his head roughly. No, no that couldn't be it. She was so real. He touched her and she was so real…

Wait, did he touch her?

A rustling sound from the bushes to his left startled him from his thoughts. He posed in a battle-ready position. He knew even though Max had been defeated monsters still lingered every now and again. He licked his lips nervously.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Out of the bushes walked the target of his pursuit. She looked up at him with her sad eyes. The moonlight shinned on her pale skin making it seem death white….who knew? Maybe it was death white.

No, she was right here…right now….

"Arieta…"

He dropped his scythe allowing it to seal back up into his ring again. He slowly stumbled toward the direction upon which she stood.

"Arieta…what…why…?"

"Oh Wein, it's been so long hasn't it? I've missed you so much."

"I've…I've missed you too, Arieta…but…"

She tilted her head in an innocent manner.

"But what, Wein? What's wrong?"

"Why…?" He swallowed heavily. "Why are you back now, after all this time? Why did you run away from me? What is this 'promise' you keep talking about? Does it have anything to do with 'back then'? Why Arieta? I don't understand…"

She hushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…you don't have to understand Wein. I'm here now and I'm here to stay with you."

"You won't…leave me again?" He whispered.

She shook her head slowly, a smile placed on her lips. "Yes…forever…together."

"Forever…together…" He repeated cluelessly, allowing her to inch her face closer to his own. Just as it seemed their lips were about to meet, she pulled back.

"Let's make a new promise, Wein. Promise me, we will never separate…no matter what."

He didn't need to think twice about it.

"I….I promise Arieta. I promise. I won't ever leave your side again! Not now, not ever!"

"Oh Wein!"

"Arieta…"

Their lips met in a heart-swelling kiss.

* * *

"I can't Hans…I have to go look for him. I just can't sleep knowing he's out there…"

"He'll come back Charlo. You gotta trust him more, you know? He's never let us down before." He watched as she passed back and forth frantically. He silken nightgown clinging ever so gently to her curves….

Wait! Since when did he notice THAT?

He shook his head roughly and squinted one eye shut and stuck his tongue out ever so slightly. Hoping the strange actions of his face would make him forget all about the thought that had just grazed his mind.

"Why are you making that ridiculous face?"

Charlone stood there with her arms tightly crossed, staring at him with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh yes, I forgot. It's YOU…never mind me asking then…"

"HEY! That wasn't nice Charlo…"

"Who says I have to be nice to you?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"We're a team remember? You gotta be nice to me just as much as I should be nice to…"

"Exactly! A team! A three-some! Which is why I MUST find the Captain."

Hans sighed and reached for her wrist. "Charlo…" He REALLY wasn't in the mood to have to chase after both her AND the Captain in the morning… "Why don't we just wait a few more hours…he hasn't even been gone for thirty minutes, he…"

"NO! I won't wait! I won't let her take him away! NO!"

Hans backed away a bit by her instant yelling. "Her take him away? What are you talking about Charlo?"

Charlone felt the blush creep on her face… "I thought I ALREADY told you! I care for him okay? He's…"

She looked down at her feet. "He's become my everything. Now…knowing my brother may not live much longer; I don't have much of anyone else…I…"

Hans held his breath. _Please don't say you love him Charlo…please don't…_

She turned away slowly. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now…"

Hans breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back toward him abruptly, causing him to blush.

"But I DO KNOW that I can't let him leave! I just can't!" She began to make her way toward the window.

"Charlo! Wait! I'll go with you!"

He leaned over the windowsill as he saw her starting to climb down.

"Charlo…maybe you should just come back up and we can use the door?"

She looked up at him upsettingly. "If you're THAT scared, you can stay behind!"

"I didn't say I was SCARED! It's just that…"

He looked at the weak, dead, vines that she was clinging to. She scoffed.

"Once a weak runt, always a weak ru…"

She was cut off by a splitting sound as the vine beneath her gave way. She screamed, feeling her lifeline break beneath her.

"Charlo!!"

She felt herself falling through the air, only to realize she was floating….no wait, her wrist…no, her entire right arm was hurting. She looked up and realized Hans was holding her by the arm. She flung her other arm up and grabbed his wrist with her hand.

"Hang on Charlo! I gotchya!"

"JUST HURRY AND PULL ME UP RUNT!"

"Okay okay, jeez! Even prissy when you're in parole!"

He gave her a small tug which didn't get her up in the least. She pressed her feet against the side of the building and began to walk up a bit.

"Ugh…you're heavy! Maybe if you'd lose some weight you…"

"PULL ME UP HANS!"

He nodded weakly. "Okay, on three…one...two…THREE!"

He yanked her hard and she went flying over the windowsill and back in the room. Both were sprawled on the floor, Charlone on top of Hans. Both of them moaning and groaning in pain. They met eachothers' eyes and time itself felt as if it had stopped for the both of them. It was Hans who first spoke.

"You…um…Charlo…"

"Yes?" She spoke but regretted it the moment her voice came out in a helpless, breathy, whisper.

He shifted underneath her which of course wasn't a good idea being she shifted coincidently the same time. An awkward electric friction swam between their bodies from the shift and movement. The both closed their eyes tightly and moaned. Charlone, for the first time in weeks, felt her stress melt down a bit from this action. She shifted on Hans again, causing another moan to escape from both of their lips. This felt good…really REALLY good. She shifted a few more times and pretty soon both of them were grinding against one another, moaning and moving like animals in heat. Then Hans froze, she felt him tremble a bit.

_Oh no…is he..?_

"Haaahchuuuoooo!"

He sniffled and it was her turn to freeze…this time in shock though. "Ugh…" he responded in a clogged voice. "Sorry about that…I…"

She let out a yell and climbing off of him, shoved him away roughly. She turned to the side and folded her arms, blushing and fuming.

"YOU JERK! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE HERE'S HOW _YOU _TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

He sat up in full an angry expression brushed on his features. "I DID NOT! YOU CAME ONTO ME! I ONLY FOLLOWED!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FOLLOW! YOU HAD YOUR RIGHTS TO QUIT!"

"YES! YES I DID HAVE TO FOLLOW!"

"UGH! AND PRAY TELL, WHY YOU HAD TO FOLLOW?"

"BECAUSE…."

He trailed off as she smiled triumphantly. But it was short-lived as he snapped his head back up. "BECAUSE OF MY MANLY INSTINCTS! THAT'S WHY! I, LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY OUT THERE, LOSE CONTROL WHEN SOMETHING FEELS GOOD!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! THAT IS COMPLETELY DISGUSTING! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE _YOU _ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID SO!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YES YOU DID! YOU…!"

She trailed off as a noise snapped them both into the real world once more. It was a yell or a scream of some sort…it was…

"Charlo…that's…"

*gasps* "The Captain!"

He grabbed her wrist and both raced toward the door.

"Come on!"

"Right!"

* * *

AN: ugh, I'm soooo tired but I felt I owed this long chapter to my readers. It's been much too long and I improved a lot ever since I started this story…anyways until next time. (And no, I won't make Arieta bad so don't worry. I adore her and Wein. But I have a special place in my heart for Hans and Charlone as well XP .)


End file.
